


Beginning

by starkly



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-11 18:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkly/pseuds/starkly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>beginning, n.: the point at which something starts; the origin or source AKA Steve is introduced to the modern world via movies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [30 Days of Writing Challenge](http://aleator.tumblr.com/post/25047660984) on tumblr.

Steve isn't quite sure what he's walked into as he enters the main living room of the Avengers Mansion to find Clint and Bruce sitting on the couch with a huge bowl of popcorn between them as they watched some sort of movie. Or, more accurately, to find Clint throwing popcorn at the screen and shouting something about "Ewoks" that Steve doesn't understand.

"What's this?" he asks, leaning against the couch and reaching down to steal some popcorn.

"Star Wars," Bruce replies, eyes focused on the screen and ignoring the way Clint tries to slap his hand away from the popcorn. "Return of the Jedi, specifically."

Clint just continues his rant about how creepy Ewoks are, which still doesn't make sense, and Steve moves to sit down in the armchair beside the couch. He's unsure whether he's welcome, but neither Clint nor Bruce protest. Instead, Bruce leans over and starts explaining to Steve what he'd missed in the first half hour of the movie.

Tony walks in half an hour later, tablet in one hand and phone in the other, and he grins when he sees the TV. "Return of the Jedi? Good choice, though I have to admit a fondness for..." He trails off, catching sight of Steve and frowning. "Please tell me you've seen the first two movies."

Steve glances over at Tony. "There's two more?"

The sound that Tony makes as he drops his stuff on the couch and actually dives at Steve practically isn't human. He gets his hands over Steve's eyes and turns to yell at Clint and Bruce.

"How could you let him watch this! You're spoiling everything!"

Clint throws more popcorn at Tony. "We're not babysitting him, he came and sat down on his own."

"Tony! Stop it, let go." Scowling, Steve pries Tony's hands off his face and keeps hold of them when Tony tries to cover his eyes again. "I'll watch the first two if it's that important, it's fine."

"It is not _fine_ ," Tony sputters, horrified. "You are ruining the majestic journey that is the original Star Wars trilogy. That's like, I dunno, letting a first grader paint over the Sistine Chapel's ceiling."

Bruce shrugs. "I wouldn't go that far."

"Look, if it makes you that upset, I'll stop." Steve stands with a sigh, and Tony looks slightly taken aback.

"Hey, I didn't say you can never ever watch them. I mean, you totally have to. Just, in order." Tony's face lights up with an expression Steve's come to realize is his "I have a totally awesome idea" face. It usually ends in a lot of people telling Tony that no, it isn't an awesome idea and that someone will probably get hurt. "We can have a Star Wars movie night! Just the original ones, though, I'm not subjecting you to the travesty that is Episodes One through Three."

Okay, that doesn't seem too bad. And no one would get hurt (hopefully). That's a plus in Steve's book. He smiles and nods, watching Tony pick up his stuff from the couch and tell JARVIS to set aside some time for a movie marathon.

"Great, can everyone shut up and leave now, I'm trying to watch the movie," Clint grumbles, and Tony hits him on the back of the head before leaving the room.

Clint must really care about this movie, Steve muses as he leaves as well, just to placate Tony and not spoil the ending. He didn't even try to break Tony's hand for that.

* * *

That's where it started, Steve thinks, or at least where the movie nights started. Where the rest of the team fits in he's a little less sure, but it doesn't take long before movie nights become a group activity. Steve really liked all the Star Wars movies, which had pleased Tony until he realized Steve was also including the most recent films in that praise (Clint had badgered Tony into showing Steve Episodes One, Two, and Three, for completion, he said). Regardless, they spend the next several movie nights showing Steve different genres, animation and musicals and thrillers and romantic comedies and fantasy.

The others drop in when they can. Natasha demands that they make Steve watch Legally Blonde, Tony mocking her about it for about five seconds before she glares at him and he shuts up for the rest of the night. Thor shows up around the second or third time they have movie night, and Tony and Clint tell him he's obligated to come every time to "learn more about Midgardian culture." Soon enough they've made it a weekly sort of ritual. Sometimes Pepper or Rhodey will stay if they're visiting the mansion, or Clint and Natasha will drag Coulson back from work, or Jane will pop in while she's visiting Thor. But it's always the six of them, every Wednesday evening without fail, save for emergencies and Avengers business.

Steve likes the movies, of course, but the camaraderie is what really makes him look forward to Wednesday movie nights. Sure, Clint hogs the popcorn and Tony complains to Bruce about inaccurate science and Thor keeps asking Natasha questions that she patiently explains every time. But Steve honestly wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
